


Сон во сне

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Если заснуть во сне, то что увидишь — истинную явь или ещё более глубокий кошмар?





	Сон во сне

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено фразами спящего Германа.  
> Присутствует пара мимолётных литературных отсылок.

_Но мечта, что сном жила,_  
 _Днём ли, ночью ли ушла,_  
 _Как виденье ли, как свет,_  
 _Что мне в том? Её уж нет._  
 _Всё, что зрится, мнится мне,_  
 _Всё есть только сон во сне._  
(Э. По)

Если заснуть во сне, то что увидишь? Истинную явь? Или ещё более глубокий кошмар?

Отвлечённый этой внезапной странной мыслью, Герман наблюдает за Куклой. Прислонённая к ограде, та покоится без сновидений и тревог. Полузакрытые глаза, слабая тень от длинных ресниц. Неестественно раскинутые руки — он поднимает их с земли и заботливо складывает на подоле её юбки. Какой чудесный, по-детски невинный и мирный сон — вздыхает творец, завидуя своему творению.

Ему нравится думать о ней, как о живом существе. Иначе он уже и не может. И чем чаще Герман смотрит в её сторону, тем отчётливее ему кажется, что шарнирные пальцы только что шевельнулись, мягко отбивая ритм мелодии из старинной шкатулки.

Может быть, он сходит с ума.  
Может быть, он всего лишь не заметил, как задремал сам.

Это всё от недостатка отдыха. В его возрасте уже не стоит проводить за работой бессонные круглые сутки, не глядя на стрелки циферблата. Но время будто бы застыло... Часы точно в полном порядке — он проверяет механизм регулярно. Значит, что-то сломалось в мире. Или в нём самом.

Только не спать! Надо пересадить цветы, если надоело смазывать барабаны револьверов. Можно вытереть пыль и паутину с книг, если закончил точить лезвия. Хотя бы наконец-то поправить покосившийся флюгер на крыше — пусть нет ни ветра, ни способов определить стороны света, но отчего-то же колышется трава в бледном тумане, и откуда-то всё ещё приходят Охотники. Кстати, надо вырыть для них новые могилы и выполоть бурьян на старых...

Одним словом, дел много. Лениться некогда. Спать намного тяжелее, чем до неба карабкаться с деревянной ногой по приставной лестнице или с больной спиной нагибаться к земле.

А иногда вместо Охотников к нему приходят давние знакомые. В одном из них он узнаёт Лоуренса, но белые одежды викария покрыты копотью и медленно тлеют — как бумага в камине, когда Герман сжёг все письма из Церкви. 

— Старый Ярнам сгорел, — сообщает Лоуренс. Но не с сожалением, а, скорее, с безразличием. Даже когда его самого охватывает пламя.

Герман не понимает, почему именно сейчас служитель великих космических сил решил снизойти до его скромных земных трудов. Прерывая ежедневную поливку цветов, он направляет шланг на огонь. Но вместо воды хлещет кровь. Целая река алой горячей крови. Её так много, что горящий человек начинает в ней тонуть. Уже не Лоуренс — Людвиг, Священный Клинок...

Бросив чёртов шланг, Герман бросается к брату по Охоте, забыв все былые предрассудки и разногласия. Но тот не может взяться за протянутую ладонь — он обеими руками сжимает меч и не желает его отпускать.

Наверное, на сегодня хватит хлопот в саду. Свежий воздух и тишина вовсе не помогают. Хозяин отворачивается и бредёт к дому на холме, опираясь на трость и хлюпая единственным сапогом по кровавым ручьям. Хорошо, что оставил инвалидную коляску у крыльца — не придётся чистить и отлаживать и без того ржавеющие колёса.

...Нет, всё-таки зря он бросил её без присмотра. Кто-то стащил её и оставил взамен обычное кресло.

— Здравствуй, сосед.

Герман моргает. Человек в бюргенвертской мантии, сидящий на его месте, находится здесь и одновременно не здесь.

— Сосед? Мы знакомы?  
— Ещё нет. Но я уже давно подглядываю за тобой в щель растущего полумесяца.

Ни его беспечная фамильярность, ни его безумная улыбка Герману не нравятся.

— Да. Луна прибывает. И скоро станет полной. И придут новые Охотники. Но ты не из них. Кто ты?  
— Сначала скажи, кто она? — незваный гость показывает на Куклу. — Её я тоже вижу в гранях Кошмара. Только выглядит она... иначе. Забавно, правда?

Серебристые нити — полупрозрачные, тоньше паутины — тянутся от его пальцев. Покорная им, Кукла поднимает голову, встаёт, приветствует своего создателя реверансом. Но — неестественно, ломано, искусственно... И в глазах её, как и прежде, нет ни проблеска сознания. Безжизненная марионетка, злая насмешка.

...Старик просыпается — в слезах, в своей развалюхе-коляске, прижимая к себе обёрнутую пледом Куклу. Хрупкими фарфоровыми пальцами она касается его лица.

— Почему ты плачешь? Ты только что гладил мои волосы и называл меня Марией. А теперь... я не понимаю. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты снова был счастлив?

Герман объясняет ей, что значит спать. И как люди видят кошмары — но, увы, не почему. Знать бы самому...

Слушает она очень внимательно, и учится быстро. Совсем как... впрочем, неважно. Вскоре он замечает, что Кукла напевает колыбельные возле надгробий. Должно быть, думает, что Охотники тоже всего лишь спят, и нужно утешить их, прогнав прочь дурные сны.

Всё-таки намного лучше, когда она оживает не в них, а только в его воображении.


End file.
